User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 Episode 7: Genghis Khan VS Joan of Arc
Thundrtri's 300th edit spectacular, East VS West Genghis Khan, The leader of the ferocious Mongol army who carved out the largest empire eastern Asia has ever seen Or Joan or Arc, 15th century France's female military leader who heard the voices of God in her head, Who, is, DEADLIEST! The weapons table Armor: Steel lamellar and steel helmet Armor: Articulated plate and chain mail Weapons testing We tested four Genghis Khan weapons *Mongolian Recurve bow *Jida Lance *Turko mongol saber *Flanged mace We also tested four Joan of Arc weapons *Steel crossbow *Halberd *French arming sword *French mace Long range Mongolian recurve bow VS Steel crossbow In long range weapons we tested Genghis Khan's recurve bow VS Joan of Arc's steel crossbow. In Armor penetration, the crossbow could just penetrate the steel lamellar, but the recurve bow could not penetrate the plate part of Joan's armor, but barely penetrate the chainb mail part. However, because Joan's armor does not cover her face, the bow was able to hit her unarmored areas. Also, Genghis's bow can be fired from horseback with great accuracy. Finally, in reload time, Genghis's bow can fire at a high rate of fire whereas the steel crossbow takes about a half a minute to fire one bolt. Edge: Genghis Khan Medium range Jida Lance VS French Halberd In mid range weapons we compared Genghis Khan's massive 12 foot long Jida Lance against Joan of Arc's French halberd. The Jida is a massive lance that can be used on foot or upon horseback. The Halberd on the other hand is designed to dismount cavalry. The Halberd combines the powers of a pike, hook and axe. The pike end can penetrate Genghis's armored areas and the axe can create a siginficant dent in the helmet. On the other hand, the Jida lance can penetrate the chain mail parts of joan's armor. Despite the great reach of the Jida labce and it's penetrating power, the halberd has more options and does more damage. Edge: Joan of Arc Close range Turko Mongol Saber VS French Arming Sword For close quarters combat, the Turko mongol saber was compared to the French arming sword. The Turko mongol saber is a devastating slashing weapon, while the french arming sword is a brutal stabbing weapon. The saber can create a menacing stab which can penetrate Joan's chain mail. However, most of her plate armor covers her chain mail. The French Arming sword can penetrate Genghis's armor when using the teqnique half swording. Despite not being armored on the face, Joan's sword has more penetration force than Genghis's. Edge: Joan of Arc Special Mongolian flanged mace VS French mace The French mace may be able to deliver a devastating blow and kill, but it is much shorter. The Mongolian flanged mace can give reach and destroy both Joan and her knight's helmets to kill. Both can be easily wielded from horseback as well as from foot. But like stated before, the mongol mace can deliver blows with a greater range. Edge: Genghis Khan X factors Battle notes These are the battle notes *The battle will be five on five *Genghis and 4 mongols and joan and 4 French knights *Genghis and one of his Mongols will be mounted *Joan and one of her knights will be mounted *The Mongols soldiers will wear steel lamellar *Genghis will wear steel lamellar and stell lamellar helmet *The knights will wear chain mail and steel plate helmets *Joan will her aritculated plate and chain mail suit and her steel basinet helmet Armor evaluation Joan's armor is more protective, but that being said. Her knights wear just a chain mail suit and helmet. Genghis's suit of armor is supplied to both troops and him. Edge: Genghis Khan Voting Voting will be done through the comments and must include detailed information on why each warrior should win. Voting is closed. Battle Joan: 12345 Genghis: 12345 3 French knights walk along a rough dirt path accompanied by two horses, one ridden by a French knight, the other Joan of Arc herself. They come out of the long wooded path and in front of them is a vast green, hilly field. Across the field, are two mounted Mongol warriors, one Genghis Khan, and rest are foot soldier Mongols. Joan orders one of the unmounted knights to load the crossbow. The knight cranks the bow until the string is in its position; he then places a bolt on the table and aims the crossbow at the Mongols. Genghis hears the cranking in the distance of the crossbow; he looks over and sees the knights standing in the wooded path. “攻击!”He yells. (Attack!) The Mongol foot soldiers run out into the field. One removes his bow from its holster and grabs an armor piercing arrow. The other Mongols run up but one is shot in the chest by the crossbow. Joan: 12345 Genghis: 1234 The bowman fires the armor piercing arrow into the French knight’s gut. Leaning over in pain, the knight attempts to rip out the arrow, but as he does so, he falls over and dies. Joan: 1234 Genghis: 1234 Joan yells to her troops “attaquer!’ (Attack!) The knights run off to battle leaving Joan and the mounted knight on the hill. The mounted Mongol looks at Genghis and nods. He rides off into the field with his Jida lance in hand. The Mongol bowman fires a second arrow but misses, suddenly the knights come up, one grasping a Halberd, the other a French mace. The bowman holsters his bow and unsheathes his Turko Mongol saber. The knight with the halberd hacks with the axe end of the weapon. The Mongol sidesteps but the knight thrusts his halberd into the Mongol. Joan: 1234 Genghis: 123 The mounted Mongol rides up to the knight with the halberd and thrusts his Jida lance into the knight’s chest. Joan: 123 Genghis: 123 The lance stays within the dead knight’s chest and the mounted Mongol pulls out his mace. The remaining Mongol foot soldier runs up to the other knight holding the mace and slashes with his saber. The knight dodges and smashes the Mongol’s face in with his mace. Joan: 123 Genghis: 12 The mounted Mongol rides over to the knight and swings his mace killing the knight. Joan: 12 Genghis: 12 Joan and her mounted knight ride down the hill, swords at the ready. Genghis rides up to his comrade and readies his saber. The knight rides up to Genghis with his sword and slashes, Genghis rides to the side and instead, his fellow Mongol is slashed across the face. Joan: 12 Genghis: 1 The knight rides over to Genghis, who stabs the knight in the chest. Joan: 1 Genghis: 1 Joan rides up to Genghis and slashes with her sword. The blade merely scratches his armor, but the blow knocks him from his horse. He stands and sees her riding up towards him; she slashes and knocks his saber from his hands. Genghis looks over and sees the Jida lance still in a dead knight’s chest. Genghis removes the lance from the dead soldier’s chest and readies himself for Joan’s attack. Joan swipes with her sword but is impaled in the chest. She falls from her horse in a heap. Genghis rips the lance from his dead foe’s chest and yells in victory. Joan: X Genghis: 1 Winner: Genghis Khan Category:Blog posts